


Timer

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates - Countdown Timer, YOLO, aqua be a dancer, aqua has fabulous hair, corrin is just fabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Aqua forgot about her clock a long time ago.Surprise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Aqua and Corrin are fab  
> I love them and you should too.  
> I hope you like it because  
> I want you to like it  
> yeah

Aqua never looked at the timer. She didn’t really have a reason to, it’s not like she actually cared if she had a soul mate or not. Sometimes she would look down, and notice the timer. It never had any significant difference, so she never stopped. Her life went on, and the timer counted down. She moved out of her mother’s house, and the timer counted down. She got accepted into a college of performing arts, and the timer counted down. But she never looked at it enough to notice how close it was to ending.

\----------

Aqua pulled milk off the shelf, and placed it carefully in the basket. The timer flashed two minutes at her, but she didn’t notice. Humming a tune, she made her way up to the cash register. One minute. She placed her items on the belt. Thirty seconds. After digging in her purse for a moment, she pulled out her wallet. Ten seconds. She looked up at the employee. He was busy staring at something on his arm, and at the same time, attempting to get his silvery-white hair to lie somewhat flat.

“Er, excuse me?” She said quietly.

The employee looked up suddenly, and stared at her with a rather weird expression on his face. What he said was whispered, as though he was nervous, or afraid. “Hi.”

He was kinda cute, actually. His face was round, and his eyes were red, but not in a creepy way. His hair was somewhat messy, but looked brushed and shiny.

It would’ve been weird, but Aqua could’ve stared at him for a while. He was so, so _perfect_ , and so _wonderful_ and-WAIT.

How do you look at someone and decide they are _perfect_ for you, and you’ve never met them before. It was like soul mates, really; pretty much _nonsense_.

At the thought of soul mates, Aqua looked down at her clock.

0:0:0

It took nearly all of her will to keep her mouth closed. She looked up and the employee again, and he grinned sheepishly at her.

“So.” She whispered.

“He smiled at her, and stuck out his hand. “I’m Corrin. Nice to meet you”


End file.
